2000 Nightdona 500
The 2000 Nightdona 500 was the first race of 2000. It was won by Rusty Cornfuel. Part-time racer Aiken Axler doesn't race, due to going on vacation to Nightdona Beach, while the other part-time racers Todd Marcus, Ralph Carlow, Kevin Shiftright (finishing an amazing 10th place), and Sage Vanderspin race. It's also one of the races for rookies Darren Leadfoot (surprisingly the pole winner), Slider Petrolski, Dave Alternators, and Dale Junior. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip The Race On lap 23, there was an incident when Ryan Shields caught fire. Chick Hicks also lost control in the accident and had a bad crash involving two other racers. Chick would not be able to attend the next two races (Las Vegas 400 and Texas 350, he returns in the Olympus 500). While part-timer Ralph Carlow and James Cleanair (the two racers involved) would miss one, Carlow would retire for the next race (as he's part-time) and Cleanair would get replaced by Aikens for the 2000 Las Vegas 400. Transcript The Crash Bob: It's lap 23 and OH NO! WHAT'S THIS? Darrell: Ryan Shields is on fire! I repeat! The #39 of Ryan Shields is on fire! Bob: Yikes! Darrell: Chick is right there. He tries to dodge Shields but crashes hard into the wall! Bob: What's this? I see Cleanair and Carlow right behind him. Cleanair has side bashed Chick HARD! And Carlow hits Cleanair in the rear end hard! Darrell: Wow, it looks like we won't be seeing them for a while. That was a big crash. Rusty Wins Bob: As they go on turn three on the final lap! Rusty Cornfuel leads! Darrell: To all of Rusty's family and friends in Mississipi, you better be watching that RSN channel RIGHT FREAKING NOW because Bob has a special message for you! Bob: RUSTY CORNFUEL WINS THE 2000 NIGHTDONA 500!!!!! (Rusty Radio) Rusty: HELL YEAH! NIGHTDONA 500, BOYS! Tow Cap Crew Chief: GOOD JOB RUSTY CORNFUEL! YOU WON THIS RACE! Rusty: YEAH, MAN! I WON MY FIRST (Popeye toot) NIGHTDONA 500! HELL YEAH! Tow Cap Crew Chief: AMAZING WIN RUSTY! YOU DID GREAT! Tow Cap Pitty 1: AWESOME! Two Cap Pitty 2: YEAH! Rusty: Thank you guys for letting me win this race after 16 years of effort! Woo! Darrell: What a win for Rusty Cornfuel today! Tow Cap's first Nightdona 500 winner ever! (end of transcript) Results 1. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 2. Mac Icar - 200 laps 3. The King - 200 laps 4. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 5. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 6. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 7. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 8. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 9. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 10. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 11. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 12. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 13. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 14. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 15. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 16. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 17. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 18. Brush Curber - 200 laps 19. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 20. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 21. Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps 22. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 23. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 24. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 25. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 26. Slider Petrolski - 182 laps(engine) 27. Kevin Racingtire - 121 laps(crash) 28. Johnny Blamer - 121 laps(crash into Racingtire) 29. Mike Yankee - 91 laps(crash) 30. Gerald Leadfoot - 91 laps(crash) 31. Davey Apex- 87 laps(spun out) 32. Chick Hicks - 23 laps(crash) 33. Ryan Shields - 23 laps(crash) 34. James Cleanair - 23 laps(crash) 35. Ralph Carlow - 23 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races